The Book of Spells
by DraMione394
Summary: Hermione uses this book of spells... On beauty? She then faces problems that involve Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy. What will she do if, she has to date them? After the war, 8th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Mooooooooooooooorning! I hope you guys will like! ^_^ ~DraMione394**

As usual, the Trio's, or what people usually refer them to, the Golden Trio's school year started normally. Well, at least in wizarding standards.

"So, how was your summer, 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione blushed at the use of her pet name. Hermione wasn't really used to nicknames and she hated people calling her Jane.

"Well, we went to Antartica for 2 days, alot of fascinating animals," Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at this, " France, and for the best," she said looking specifically at Ron, "EGYPT!" she said joyously. Harry and Ron looked at eached other and rolled their eyes. 'Of Course' they thought sarcastically.

"Oh really, Hermione?" said Ron in a fake happy tone, "Did you meet my brother Bill?" he asked. Hermione smirked. Ron didn't expect that reaction from Hermione and felt his ears slowly turning pink.

"Yup! You didn't tell me he was cute though." she winked at Ron. Harry chuckled at the two. He always knew that those 2 would end up together, but deep down he wish he didn't. Ever since he saw her in the Hogwarts Express, he knew she was the one.

They went there way to the train and searched for a compartment. They were so focused on searching for an empty compartment they didn't notice the announcement posted on reach door.

"Finally! An empty compartment!" Ron dumped his stuff as if they're garbage. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'What typical of him!' When they closed the compartment door, they saw the announcement.

"What the bloody hell?!" then Ron started muttering swear words and scowling. Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione just stared at the announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this one. BTW, if I misspell words with the letter 'J' and 'N', sorry :( My letter J is broken. Anyway, thanks! ^_^ R&R ~DraMione394**

_Flashback:  
"What the bloody hell?!" then Ron started muttering swear words and scowling. Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione just stared at the announcement._

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**All students from years 5-7 shall perform in our Talent Show this year. Further details will be discussed by the Head Girl/Boy and Prefects. Thank You! **

** ~Professor Dumbledore**

After all three have read it, it vanished which caused the trio to jump in shock. Harry looked at Hermione, she looked calm. 'As always' he added, then looked at Ron.

"What should I do?! I don't really have-" Ron looked up and immediately took out his wand. 'Thank you reflexes' he thought.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Saint Potter!" he said in a false joyous tone, " Weasel," now sneering at them, "OH! And let us not forget, his girlfriend, the Mud-", before anyone knew what was happening, Ron punched Malfoy on the nose. Malfoy looked worse than being hit by Buckbeak on their 3rd year. Malfoy glared at them then left, but Hermione noticed something about his eyes, they softened when he looked at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said the laughed two at once.

"D-D-D-AHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Harry. Hermione looked at the two then chuckled.

"D-Did y-y-you si-see his f-f-FACE?! HAHAHA " said Ron. Hermione waited for the pair to calm down, but it seemed like an eternity before they could stop.

* * *

After awhile, when Harry and Ron calmed down, Ginny, Neville, and Luna was in their compartment too. Hermione told Ginny, Neville, and Luna what happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" as expected, Ginny laughed.

"WOW! I wouldn't be that brave to punch a person. What more if Malfoy?" he said patting Ron's back. The proud red-head smirked.

"Hmm. Really? I thought I saw Wrackspurts on him on my way to the train. Anyway, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Before they knew it, Harry, Ron and Neville talked about Quidditch while Hermione, Ginny and Luna talked about the Talent Show.

"I can't wait!" said Ginny. Ginny had grown to be very pretty. She had long beautiful red hair, her freckles seemed to make her look cuter, her eyes were livelier than ever. Luna's blond hair became wavy, her silver-grey eyes made her look beautiful. Hermione sighed. Ginny looked up and noticed she looked really sad.

"Hey 'Mione! What's up? You look a bit down," said Ginny. Luna looked up from The Quibbler and listened to their conversation.

"Well," she started. She looked at Ginny then Luna.

"You guys have grown. The both of you are both beautiful in your own way. And... me?" she chuckled sadly, "I've always been the bushy-haired, bookworm, know-it-all." she finished sadly. Ginny thought for awhile and thought of something brilliant! Ginny grinned like an idiot and said, "'Mione! I remember seeing books on spells in the Library!" Hermione looked at Ginny and did the 'Are you fucking serious?' face to her.

"Umm. Ginny? The Library's filled with books on spells." she said matter-of-factly while waving her hand in front of Ginny's face. The red-head girl slapped the brunette's hand away.

"A book of spells about B-E-A-U-T-Y!"

The rest of the train ride wasn't really interesting. Why? Because the blond Ravenclaw, Brunette Gryffindor and Red-head Gryffindor thought about only one thing. That certain book of spells.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? R&R! Please? I have cookies! :D ~DraMione394**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. WRITERS BLOCK. ~DraMione394**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"A book of spells about B-E-A-U-T-Y!"_

_The rest of the train ride wasn't really interesting. Why? Because the blond Ravenclaw, Brunette Gryffindor and Red-head Gryffindor thought about only one thing. That certain book of spells._

When they reached Hogwarts, as usual, they went to the Great Hall to enjoy the feast, sorting, and Dumbledores speech as always.

"Please pass the potatoes." Ron asked.

"But I thought you got a few minutes ago?! What the bloo- Never mind..." Parvarti passed the potatoes anyway._  
_

"Tenk blu!" he said stuffing potatoes in his mouth quickly. Everyone was already used to his manner-less self. They talked about their summer vacations. The Weasleys went to Romania, Hermione went to while the rest stayed at home. Dumbledore sent everyone back to their dormitories as usual, but little did everyone know their in it for a big surprise.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and did her morning routines. She headed straight to the library and immediately sought the book.

"Good morning Madam Pince! It's nice to see you again!" Hermione greeted the Librarian. She wasn't really expecting an answer thought. It was always like Hermione greeted her and Madam Pince recommends books to her. They never really chat about anything except books.

"Good morning to you too Hermione. What topic would you like to for today? Transfiguration? Defence Against the Dark Arts? We got new muggle books! Math, Science! We even have... What do you call it dearie? Hela? Hele?"

"Really?! I would love to catch up with my math skills... and it's called Hele, Madam. It's Home Economics Livelihood. It's a subject for muggles to manage themselves without magic." Hermione explained in her professional voice.

"Yes! Exactly! Now... What do you want to read? Is there a certain topic?" _'Here goes nothing...'_

"Is there a book of spells... on beauty?" she ask quietly.

Madam Pince just stared at her blankly before saying, "Yes... In fact, it's there," she said pointing at the farthest section of the library, "in the Restricted Section."

_Awww... Shit!_

* * *

**Ohhhh noooooosssssseeee! What will Hermione do?! What do you guys think?! R&R! ~DraMione394**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am boooooored. Sooooo, update :DD! ~DraMione394 By the way, the italics part is her singing!**

* * *

"Er... Thank you, Ms. Pince?" she stated and asked.

_HOW THE FUCK DO I GET THERE?!_

"Ok... Listen," she whispered, "I'll let you use it," she grinned mischievously, "IF you keep it a secret."

"Yes Ma'am!" the brunette grinned and walked away.

* * *

Walking over to the Restricted Section without attracting any suspicion, she slipped in the Restricted Section and winked at Madam Pince even if she couldn't see. Hermione walked silently and searched for the book. When she finally found the book, she looked at the cover, observing it. The title was 'Spells to Beauty' in silver, cursive font. It was gold with lipstick, powder, and other beauty products. Hermione put it in her bag and left the library immediately. She went to the Girls Dormitory and went straight to the Bathroom.

"Here goes nothing!" Hermione sighed. She brought out her iPhone4 and went to her Taylor Swift Playlist. She went through the book and saw different sections of the book. Hair was the first thing she needed to do. She went through the hair section and found different spell for the hair. One that makes you hair straight, curly, dyed, have streaks, etcetera. She found one that makes it have a more elegant curl and have some blond streaks.

"Hair, check!" she said satisfied with her 'new' hair.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
_

She went back to see the Table of Contents again nodding her head to the song.

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

"Make-up next!" she said sighing. She went through it and applied a little make-up.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

"Hmmm, maybe if I shorten my uniform a bit?" she asked to no one in particular.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain__  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

She looked at herself shortened her skirt a bit, made her blouse smaller too, hugging her curves perfectly. She unbuttoned the three top buttons and loosened her tie.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework_ show.

Hermione accio-ed her bag, books, and cloak and looked at it. She also saw some spells on clothes. She changed her bag from a black gigantic one to a stylish red one, matching her tie. She charmed it to make it as light as a feather and anything can fit it perfectly.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you_ smile

She put on stockings with this certain spell and changed her shoes, somewhat similar to the one in Princess Diaries. She remembered having a certain rule about female students that can wear stockings instead of socks.

_The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks_ fly...

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and saw her other fellow Gryffindor dormitory mates starting to wake. She left immediately, heading to the Great Hall. Slowly, people started entering the Great Hall. People, for some reason, thought she was a new student. Some guys, especially Gryffindors, were now staring at her. When everyone was at the Great Hall, everyone, including her best friends, ignored her.

"Good Morning everyone! I am pleased to tell everyone our prefects. Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass," he said, Draco and Daphne standing, "Ravenclaw, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood," they too standing, "Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," them standing up proudly, "And Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." he said with his eyes twikling brightly, knowing the deal between Ms. Granger and Madam Pince. Harry stood up, looking around for Hermione. Hermione, slowly and carefully stood up.

"Her...mione?" Harry said astounded with her appearance. It was so silent in the Great Hall, you can only hear the breathing of the students and professors.

"Yes, Harry?" she said as if nothing was wrong.

"Now that's over, enjoy your breakfast!" Dumbledore said, chuckling and grinning like an idiot inside. All the prefects sat back down, the Great Hall went back to its usual noisy-ness, and Hermione feeling like a million eyes are looking at her right now.

Harry smiled apologetically at her and patted the empty space beside him. Hermione stood up and sat beside her best friends.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Harry greeted her as happy as always, but Hermione can't help but feel like somethings different about. Like... Never mind.

"Morning Harry," she said smiling at him, "Ron," she said nodding at him and him nodding back, "How's today so far?"

"Good so far. How abo-" but Harry was cut off.

"Good Morning Hermione." said a voice. Hermione immediately shot her head up to the speaker. Terry Boot.

"Hi Terry." Hermione said nervously. She never really talked to him ever since DA. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron glaring at him. Terry flashed her a charming smile, a wink and left for the Ravenclaw table.

"Git." Ron mumbled, speaking for the first time.

"I know. Why'd he even say hi? He usually ignores you." he said irritated. I simply rolled my eyes and got bread, butter and pumpkin juice. She applied some butter on the bread and ate it.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Harry asked, shocked. She usually ate without a care in the world.

"Uha." she answered nodding her head while chewing. After eating, she got her Timetable from Professor McGonagall, thanking her, and smiling politely.

"UGH. Potions first? DOUBLE PERIOD?!" Ron said absolutely pissed.

"I know. Are they trying to map us suffer?" Harry said in a whiny tone.

"Guys, just chill. It's just Potions. If you actually listened, it would be a piece of cake." Hermione said.

"Easy for you to say, you probably read all our books thrice. Even if you changed your appearance, you're still the same old know-it-all, bookworm." Ron mumbled darkly.


End file.
